


Hellfire: A Tale to Stew Over

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [8]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Afterlife, André Stevens/Stu mentioned, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antichrist, Catholic Guilt, Demons, Fire, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Stu is in hell.
Series: Hawthorne AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384921
Kudos: 1





	Hellfire: A Tale to Stew Over

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I have always felt bad for Stu, but he can't have been a saint... there has to have been a reason he was in the Outpost in the first place.
> 
> This story could actually work with either of my Apocalypse series.

The fires burned brightly as the flames cheerfully consumed the brownstone once known as Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Orphanage.

This was not how Stu remembered it though. In his memory, the little golf ball had barely struck the glass, boring a spiderwebbed hole, and knocked over the devotional candle on the windowsill.

By the time that the firefighters had arrived, the flames had engulfed sister Maria Eugenia's room, but they arrived manfully to save the rest of the building and managed to get all the orphans and sisters out. All but one…

A lanky kid in an expensive flannel shirt, artistically ripped jeans and Nike high tops tugged at Stu's sleeve, distracting him from his thoughts.

"It was your fault she died. You didn't have to listen to me--but you always had to prove you were better, huh?"

"She was a bitch." Stu said, as he remembered that the nun always turned her nose up whenever she saw the boys from The Walter Hagan Preparatory School come by bringing the donations of their latest charity drive. Hurt by her attitude Eddie, Stu and three other boys had returned later that night to teach her a lesson.

"She didn't deserve to die… and neither did the three firefighters whose lives were cut short by lung cancer." sneered the boy.

"You don't know that their lung cancer had anything to do with  _ me _ , Eddie. It probably came from the accumulation of many years of firefighting." Stu scowled as he glared at the teen. Then his face fell as realization dawned.

"This is my hell, isn't it?" Stu whispered.

"Well, you never did tell the firefighters or anyone else that you were the one who swung the nine iron that night… some people frown on that sort of thing" the 'boy' said grinning as his eyes turned red.

"I tried to make up for it!"

"What, the donation you conned your uncle into making? You do know that it doesn't count when it's other people's money…" he said scathingly with his arms crossed and one raised eyebrow.

"He would have  _ disowned _ me if I had come clean." Stu pled at the demon hopelessly.

"If I may interrupt this fascinating debate for a moment?" A voice interjected softly and Eddie froze in place. 

Stuart Buchanan the Third turned towards the voice and saw a handsome man with silky blonde hair in black tailored clothes.

"I don't care what you did to get here, but it's your lucky day."

"What--"

"Nothing comes for free, you'll have a lot of work to do…"

"Who are you?" he asked the man, who looked vaguely familiar...

Michael just smiled a bit secretively.

"André misses you." he said as he grabbed ahold of Stu's arm and transported them back to the land of the living.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get Stu back and it occurred to me that it could only happen if he went to hell. 
> 
> As for why he did it, Michael knows that the best way to gain André's loyalty is to bring back Stu.


End file.
